


next time

by animeangelriku



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Clothed Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: It feels like it’s been such a long time coming, them being here, and Crowley still cannot wrap his head around it, around Aziraphale holding himself above him while every single move of his hips pushes Crowley closer to the edge, whispering words of devotion Crowley never thought would be for him.One moment, they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, laughing about something or other. Then their mirth died down, and in the span of one breath, as though a dam had broken between them, they reached out for each other at the same time with a desperation so intense that it shoved them off the couch, their mouths fiercely kissing each other as they pulled at the other’s clothes, desiring to touch, to learn, toKnow.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 240
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	next time

**Author's Note:**

> so. y’all know sidetrek, right? well, i bought their 3dc illustration pack and fell in love with pretty much all of the pictures included, but two of them made me go absolutely _feral_. [this](https://twitter.com/sidetrek2/status/1304535962714869760) is one of them. 
> 
> this is my first explicit fic written for this fandom. certainly the first explicit fic i post here, and one of the filthiest, most self-indulgent things i’ve ever written. hopefully y’all enjoy it too!

Aziraphale is so fucking beautiful above him.

He’s always been bloody gorgeous, an absolute nightmare of attractiveness that Crowley has had to live with for thousands of years, but not even the angel’s finest attires and most elaborate clothing (or Crowley’s dirtiest, most embarrassing fantasies) can hold a goddamn candle to how he looks now.

Aziraphale’s eyes are fluttering with desire, his brow pinched in ecstasy, his skin glistening with sweat, his fingers gripping Crowley’s with a strength that screams _Mine, mine, mine, all mine._ His lips are red and kiss-swollen, and when he leans down to kiss him yet again, Crowley pulls one of those swollen lips between his own and holds it there with his teeth, not wanting to let him go, wishing he could kiss Aziraphale for the rest of forever now he finally knows what the angel’s mouth tastes like.

But then Aziraphale pulls his hips back and thrusts inside him again and Crowley gasps, throwing his head against the floor of the bookshop’s backroom.

“Fuck,” he pants. “Aziraphale— oh, fuck, _fuck_ —!”

It feels like it’s been such a long time coming, them being here, and Crowley still cannot wrap his head around it, around Aziraphale holding himself above him while every single move of his hips pushes Crowley closer to the edge, whispering words of devotion Crowley never thought would be for him.

One moment, they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, laughing about something or other. Then their mirth died down, and in the span of one breath, as though a dam had broken between them, they reached out for each other at the same time with a desperation so intense that it shoved them off the couch, their mouths fiercely kissing each other as they pulled at the other’s clothes, desiring to touch, to learn, to _Know._

Aziraphale leans his free arm against the floor for support, next to Crowley’s head, and Crowley grasps it with his own free hand, his bare legs clinging to the angel’s waist, his heels nearly crossed at his back, urging Aziraphale closer, deeper. Their entwined hands are on the other side of Crowley’s head, anchoring him, them, in this moment.

“My dear,” Aziraphale sighs, his breath brushing Crowley’s lips. “My darling, my love, my own—”

“Angel,” Crowley whines, his fingers digging into the meat of Aziraphale’s forearm and sweet fucking _glory_ , that shouldn’t be so fucking hot.

It shouldn’t be so fucking hot that they’re not even completely undressed—that Crowley is still wearing his shirt and tie, naked from the waist down and his cock trapped between their clothed bellies, that Aziraphale is still in his pale blue shirt, the top buttons popped open and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his bowtie hanging undone from his collar and his trousers pooled around his calves—and yet Crowley has never known pleasure like this. He’s flushed all over, his skin hot and sweaty, and it grows even hotter when he looks at the purple bruises dotting Aziraphale’s neck and collarbones where Crowley’s mouth sucked impatient and desperate kisses onto his flesh.

Aziraphale dips his head down to kiss Crowley’s hairline, and then he starts to trail a scorching path from the snake mark on Crowley’s temple down to his cheekbone to his jaw to his Adam’s apple to his throat, and Crowley burns.

“I love you,” Aziraphale murmurs, his tongue laving over the bruises left behind by his teeth. “My Crowley, my only—”

“Angel,” Crowley almost sobs, tilting his hips on Aziraphale’s next thrust. “ _Angel_ —”

“I have loved you,” Aziraphale continues with a groan, “for so long, and I— Oh, Crowley, you are _breathtaking_ , you take me so beautifully, I can’t believe—”

Crowley gasps, overwhelmed, as words of praise drip from the angel’s voice. His brain can’t catch up with the reality of being wrapped up in Aziraphale, of every single one of his senses full to the brim of his angel (his angel, his angel, _his_ ), of his hard, thick, _exquisite_ cock pushing inside Crowley’s body…

Oh, fuck, Aziraphale’s cock.

Crowley had no chance to see it, too preoccupied with getting Aziraphale inside him as quickly as possible, but the sheer _girth_ of it makes his mouth water. He can’t wait to grasp it in his hand, to wrap his lips around it, to feel it at the back of his throat and memorize its taste with his tongue.

_Next time,_ Crowley thinks, and the laugh that bursts out of him is nearly hysterical. Next time. There’ll be a next time, as many next times as they fucking feel like it, and Crowley can’t wait. He wants it all, anything, everything, whatever Aziraphale will give him.

“Harder,” Crowley says, begs. “Harder, angel, harder, _please…_ ”

“Oh, dearheart. Anything you want.”

Aziraphale nuzzles his cheek and does not deny him. He pushes his knees closer to Crowley, his legs slapping the back of Crowley’s thighs with every thrust, every shove, and Crowley clings to his naked forearm and to his hand and turns his head to catch Aziraphale’s mouth with his. He’s so close to the edge now, nearly on the brink, but he does not want to reach it alone.

Crowley’s fingers cup the back of Aziraphale’s neck, burying themselves on the curls damp with sweat. He squeezes their interlaced hands and focuses on the touch, on Aziraphale’s own fingers holding his down to the floor.

“I love you,” Crowley moans. “So fucking much, Aziraphale, I can’t remember who I ever was without you, without loving you, without _wanting_ you, _oh fuck_ , don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Aziraphale does not stop. He pushes one arm between Crowley’s body and the floor and wraps it around him, circling his waist to pull their bodies as close as they will go without melding them together. The angle of his thrusts pushes his ridiculous buttoned shirt harder against Crowley’s untouched cock, and he brings Aziraphale’s mouth to his, unable to think of anything other than _angel, angel, angel, angel._

“Aziraphale,” Crowley whines, high in his throat. He’s so aroused, so close to the peak, he can feel his pleasure about to burst from him, already starting to leak out of him.

“I know,” Aziraphale whines back as he presses their foreheads together, his mouth brushing and parting against Crowley’s. His hips falter, his movements grow erratic, and Crowley could cry, he wants to watch Aziraphale come undone above him, around him, within him. “Oh, Crowley, Crowley, my love—”

“ _Yesssss._ ” Crowley digs his heels into the meaty flesh of Aziraphale’s ass and swallows his groan. “C’mon, angel, I’ve got you, you can let go, please, please, _Aziraphale_ —”

Aziraphale snaps his hips once, twice, and it only takes one more time for him to gasp like the breath has been punched out of him and spill wet and hotly inside Crowley. Crowley immediately follows behind with a choked off scream, his toes curling and his legs tightening around Aziraphale as he comes between their still clothed bellies, staining their shirts and not giving a single fuck about it.

The only sound in the bookshop is that of their labored breathing as they come down from their orgasm. Their chests heaving, they unlink their hands to wrap their arms around each other, embracing like they have never been able to before.

Aziraphale’s eyes are glazed with pleasure, the deep, dark blue of his irises a thin ring around his pupils. His cheeks are flushed, a pink so gorgeous that he looks as if he’s glowing, and his lips are red and slick, and Crowley tilts his head up so he can learn the contours of his face with his mouth.

“Oh, my darling,” the angel sighs contentedly. He cleans them up with a blink, and when Crowley does the same, they are transported to the bed in his flat, fully clothed and their arms still around each other.

Aziraphale wastes no time before he’s kissing Crowley again, his hand cupping Crowley’s jaw and his thumb gently pulling Crowley’s mouth open so he can lick inside it. A shiver runs down the demon’s spine, and he falls back against the mattress and tugs Aziraphale over him, all four of his limbs clinging to the angel.

They kiss without any of their earlier rush, angling their heads this way or the other, sucking on lips and nipping the tip of a tongue, discovering what they like and how best to kiss each other. Such a strange thing, kissing—it’s really just pushing your mouth to someone else’s—but no less marvelous and delicious because of it. Crowley wants to learn every little thing that makes Aziraphale sigh, what makes him gasp and open his mouth a little wider, what brings a low growl from his throat and what makes him pull on Crowley’s lip with his teeth.

And Aziraphale, bless him, seems just as eager to find what sounds he can drag out of Crowley when he rakes his nails down the demon’s sides through the fabric of his shirt, how many red and purple marks he can leave on his collarbones, how hard he needs to nibble on the flesh to make Crowley throw his head back so he can latch onto the skin right beneath his jaw.

They can do that now. They can. And they will.

“My sweet love,” Aziraphale says quietly. He pushes his mouth against Crowley’s with such force that their noses are squished together, and yet Crowley wants to pull him closer. “My dearest. Crowley.”

“Angel,” Crowley mutters, bringing him back down for another kiss.

They let the flames simmer, fully aware that there is no deadline anymore, no limit to the time they can spend together. They can spend days kissing each other like there is no tomorrow, even though there are still many more to come. Whatever they don’t do today will not become a lost opportunity nor a wasted moment.

On the contrary, from now on, there will always be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving a comment if you liked this! and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> you can also come scream with me at [tumblr](https://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/animeangelriku). please be my friend, i’m so awkward and desperate for friendship and validation.
> 
> ~~what’s this? two fics within a single month? let’s try not to jinx it!~~


End file.
